Of exhaust heat recovery type of air-conditioning apparatuses of related art, exhaust heat recovery type of air-conditioning apparatuses are present which adopt a dual refrigeration circuit obtained by combining, for example, a refrigeration apparatus and an air-conditioning apparatus (see, for example, patent literature 1). In such an exhaust heat recovery type of air-conditioning apparatus, an exhaust-heat recovery heat exchanger in which an evaporator of an air-conditioning apparatus and a condenser of a refrigeration apparatus are arranged in parallel to each other recovers exhaust heat from the refrigeration apparatus by performing heat exchange between refrigerant in the air-conditioning apparatus and refrigerant in the refrigeration apparatus.